The Mist and The King
by Supreme Neko Overlord1896
Summary: Haruka Hibari, Hibari Kyoya's younger sister, went missing 5 years ago. No one knows her whereabouts or what happend to her. Now the 23 year old Chrome looks for her beloved bestfriend. Will she ever find her?
1. Chapter 1

And here it is my fanfic~ I promise to finish it this time XD  
so I hope you enjoy reading it~

* * *

_**Vongola Italian HQ (6:00 PM)**_

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko said as she runs toward Chrome. Chrome turns her back and sees her friend Kyoko waving and smiling as she runs towards her. "Ne, Chrome-chan do you like to go shopping with me?" Kyoko asked as she smiles and holds Chrome's hands. "Ettou, Annou.." Chrome answered nervously. "Come on, It will be fun. And this will be a reward to you because you keep working hard as Tsu-kun's Mist Guardian" Kyoko said as she dragged Chrome towards the Vongola HQ exit. As they walk they saw Haru waiting for them. "Oi, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan I'm here desu~!" Haru shouted as she waved her hand to catch their attention. "Ah Haru-chan you're here" Kyoko said to Haru. " Hai~! So let's go desu~ I heard they have a huge sale at the mall today" Haru said to them. "Really? That's great! Right, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko said. "Ah, Yes..." Chrome responded with a seemingly awkward tone. "So let's go you two~!" Kyoko said as she dragged the two girls.

_**At the mall (6:49**_** pm)**

"We really had bought too many things did we?" Kyoko asked with a smile. "Yep~ We really got into that huge sale desu~!" Haru replied. As the two girls converse, Chrome seems to be in a deep thought. Sadness filled her face but this was cut until Kyoko asked her " Are you hungry Chrome-chan? Come on let's go buy something to eat" Kyoko said to Chrome. As they look for a place to eat they stopped by a restaurant and decided what to order.

_**At the restaurant (7:05**_** pm)  
**  
"This food really taste delicious desu~" Haru said with appreciation. "Yeah I agree with you~" Kyoko followed. Haru looked in Chrome's direction and asked "Are you alright Chrome-chan? You seem to be down lately.." "Err.. yes I-I'm alright.." Chrome replied and smiled to them. "Hmm... This is about Haruka-chan isn't it? Kyoko asked Chrome with a serious tone. "E-Eh? No... It's not.." Chrome replied. "Come on, it's written all over your face... You're thinking about her aren't you?" Kyoko asked. "It's already been 10 years since we four have been friends... And you keep holding to that lucky charm that Haruka-chan gave you." Haru followed. "It's been 5 years since she went missing..." Chrome said. As Chrome looked at the lucky charm... tears went down her face... memories of Haruka some to her.. more tears fell... missing her... and the two girls comfort Chrome.

As the 3 girls part each other Chrome sensed something... someone very powerful. She looked around and saw a silhoutte on top of one building... The silhoutte seems to be staring at her from afar, then it suddenly disappeared..

Who could this be?

Why is that mysterious silhoutte staring at Chrome from afar?

Find out on the next chapter


	2. The Lucky Charm

(Chrome's room 9:00 Pm)

This night...Really is cold...Cold wind passing through.. Moonlight reaches my room. Yet I feel warm when I think about you.. Where are you now? Have you been well, Haruka? I wonder if you already ate dinner?..As I think about this thoughts I held tight to the lucky charm Haruka gave me.. Then I glanced to my picture of you and me in my hand. " I wish that thinks would go back as they used to be ... Like 10 years ago.." Chrome thought.

"Kufufufufu~ Oya~? You seem down my sweet Nagi? What seems to be wrong?" Mukuro asked. "Ah! Mukuro-sama..!" Chrome said as she turned around to Mukuro's direction. "Kufufufu~ You seem to be thinking about her again aren't you?" Mukuro presumed. "Annou...Well I..." Chrome said. "Well that doesn't seem to matter now come.. Sawada Tsunayoshi is summoning us.. We seem to have a meeting along with the others Kufufu~" Mukuro followed. They left the room and walked towards the room where the meeting is held.

(Vongola HQ Meeting room 9:30 PM)

"Juudaime Anou... What seems the reason why you called as for a meeting?" Gokudera asked. " Is there something wrong Tsuna? You don't usually call for meetings.." Yamamoto followed. " The 7 Kings... they've started moving.." Tsuna answered. Everyone was surprised to have heard that. " Ju-Juudaime.. How could this be?! It's not in the 7 Kings nature to affiliate themselves to the matters of Mafia!" Gokudera said. " It's also not clear why the 7 Kings would show up like this.. " Tsuna said. "But what could have been the reason why they've started to move?" Yamamoto asked. "Kufufufu~ In either way let's just not involve ourselves to the 7 Kings.." Mukuro suggested. As they continue to discuss some important matters a mysterious shadow was watching over them outside the meeting room window by the trees..

( A Mansion 10:15 PM)

" Arara~ It seems that the Vongola has already noticed us" the mysterious guy with ash white hair said. "Well it doesn't matter if they have already noticed us.." another guy with red haired followed. " So what do you think do we do now mother?" A guy with blonde curly hair asked to the woman laying over at a couch with earphones in her ears, a red scarf around her neck and clothed in black. " Hnn... I don'really care about our next move whatsoever... This time the Mafia will taste our wrath and strength even though it'very tiresome for me..." the woman said and continued her nap.

Who are those mysterious people?

What are their intentions?

Why do they want to destroy the Mafia?

And Who exactly are the 7 Kings?

Find out next chapter


	3. The Grand Ball

_**So thanks for the reviews my daughta and waifu and you too Ayumi Suzuki ;) I appreciate it~ LOL**_

* * *

_**DEL OLMO MANSION/ THE GRAND BALL (6:00**_** PM)**

The Grand Ball in Del Olmo Mansion was attended by famous actors, entepreneurs and sports icons. Of course it was also attended by the Mafia Familigias. Seconds later the Vongola Family arrives, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Neo Vongola Primo leads them. Along with him were the 7 guardians including Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and I-pin. In their arrival they caught the attention of the other guests and then an old man wearing a white suit comes in front of the Vongola Family saying "It looks like you've recieve my invitation Neo Vongola Primo, I'm glad you and the Vongola Family came to my Ball, I am France Del Olmo." he welcomed. "Ah yes, it's a pleasure that my famiglia has been invited to this Ball" Tsuna said with a smile. After having a conversation France Del Olmo excused himself and left Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tch! How did we ever end up attending this party?" Gokudera asked

"Ettou we were invited.." Chrome replied

"I know that! And that's not what I meant!" Gokudera said

"Kufufu~ It's rude raising your voice to a girl.. Show some proper manners Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro said

"Shut up Mukuro!" Gokudera said with annoyance to Mukuro.

"Oya? Nagi is just answering your question.. And I'm just stating the mere fact~ Kufufufu" Mukuro replied

"The both of you... Will you stop fighting?" Tsuna ordered

"As you please Juudaime.." Gokudera replied and solemnly followed Tsuna's order.

_**DEL OLMO MANSION, GARDEN ( 6:15 PM**_** )**

Chrome looked up the starry sky with the full moon up in the sky.. The smell of roses surronded her.. she glanced at them with amazement.. "These roses are very beautiful.." she complimented as she picked one of the roses. "Chrome-chan?" A voice called her name, she turned around and saw the beautiful Kyoko in her gown. A pink chiffon gown and her hair let lose and with it she wears a rose clip.

"What are you doing here Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked

"Ah.. I came outside just to get some fresh air that's all" Chrome replied with a smile.

"Is that so? How about I join you here? Is that okay?" Kyoko asked

"Yes. it's fine." Chrome replied

"Hahi! So there you both are" Haru said as she was catching her breath.

The both of them turned and saw Haru catching her breath.

"I was looking all over for you desu~ w." Haru said

"Oh my, Haru-chan you need to rest for a bit." Kyoko suggested

"No, I'm just fine desu~" Haru replied

"We must go back to the party, Tsu-kun might be worried." Kyoko said to them.

"Y-Yes" Haru and Chrome replied.

So they went back to the party and Tsuna's group. 

* * *

_**DEL OLMO MANSION, DINNER TIME (7:45 PM)**_

"THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei complimented at the top of his voice catching the attention of the guests

"Sasagawa Ryohei, mind if you lower your voice?" Hibari said

"What is it Hibari?! What wrong of me complimenting how delicious the food is?!" Ryohei said to Hibari.

"Will the both of you stop arguing?" Tsuna pleaded

"But Sawada this guy started it!" Ryohei pointed the eating Hibari

"But still.. There are other guests here besides us" Tsuna said

"F-Fine..: Ryohei replied

After the guests have finished eating the entertainment now proceeds. A magic show in which they watch the magician do some tricks. Even Gokudera couldn't believe this and argued with the magician so the magician put Gokudera in a box and cut him and put him back together at one piece. Tsuna and the group hold out their laughter and yet unsuccessful bursting their laughter. While Lambo took pictures of Gokudera while the magician do tricks to him. The next was the acrobatic performances. Then they listen to an orchestra. Then Lastly they dance.

While the guests were having fun the door suddenly opened and six people entered. Upon entering they've caught the attention of the guests and the girls (excluding Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and I-pin) screamed in adorement and fascination. The guests step aside to form a path for these six people. The 6 people continued to walk..

"Ah! There's Kazunari Natsuno~! Kyaaaaaaaaa" A group of girls screamed and pointed out at the guy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Kya~! And there's Mikoto Shinji" Another group said portraying to the guy with reddish messy hair and yellow eyes

"And there's the triplets' Yuuki, Aki and Makoto Kururugi Hiyaaaaa~!" Another group said and reffered to the three guys with Raven Black hair.

The Vongola Family seemed to be in shock when they saw the person leading the 6 mysterious people.. Short messy butterscotch hair, (Hairstyle: Similar to Misaki Ayuzawa's male ver. hairdo) Heterochromic eyes a cold expression, outfit clad in black... That very person passed by them

Chrome and Hibari was the most shocked... All that Chrome ever said was "Is that really you?.."

Yes that person is

"...Haruka-sama.."


End file.
